User talk:Quick
2006-2009 archive *2010 archive Manga Where did you get the rockman & forte manga scans?, I cant find them anywhere.--''Ninjatalos'' Fourth vs. Force A while back in December, an anon made quite a few edits on some of the articles for some of the Armors from the Mega Man X series. It wasn't spam, but they basically just changed the words of them from "Force" or "Max" to "Fourth" or "X4" and "Third" and "X3", respectively. No big deal, right? The name of the armor that was seen in Mega Man X4 was called the FOURTH armor in-game in Mega Man X5, and those names such as "Force" or "Max" were given to them because of a supposed mistranslation of the word "Fourth", and the name "Max" is used because of the name for an action figure of X in his X3 Armor. I'm not sure who decided to call the armors the FORCE or MAX armors on this Wiki and their own articles, and I don't care; I just want to get the facts right. Did you want me to go ahead and rename the articles to that like "Third Armor" and "Fourth Armor" like the ones before them, or should I just reverse the anon's edits and leave it as is? Your thoughts? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi quick, I added more characters to the List of minor characters. Could you add proper descriptions?.--Ninjatalos :Sure. :) One of them are name Giant Gori-Three. --''Quick'' (u•t) 14:55, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *Drill Man (not the same from MM4, but close) * Crash Man (named "Missile Man" here) :Do you think that there should be a page for the unused Mega Man robots in 2 and 3? Contact me at my talk page under "New Pages". Thanks! 01:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC)75.65.82.153 :Is there a page for the following unused robot masters of Mega Man 2: :*Worm Man (below Elephant Vogue) :*Hornet Man (right to Worm Man, below Cong Man. Not the same from MM9) :*Elephant Vogue (Man) :*Cong Man (between Elephant Vogue and Iron Man) :*Iron Man (16t) :*Green Man (between Iron Man and Wood Man) If there is, please add a link and notify me on my talk page. Thanks( also, thanks for the Nintendo Power unused bosses)! 21:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC)75.65.82.153 Site Hi quick, I found this japanese site which contains some nice info about Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: http://www.geocities.jp/wsrf2/index.html --Ninjatalos Are you aware of the new Mega Man Tribute that is in the middle of making? Here's a link for full information. http://www.megamantribute.com/ Game Trooper 21:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Proto Buster Can you help with this?: Proto Buster Thanks --Anon :Will look. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Internet Avatar Upload I'm a new user on Wikia. Can I put a picture on the Internet as my avatar? If I can, please tell me how. --UltimateMegaGeo 16:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can't select a image direct from a internet site, but you can save the image in your PC to upload it. To change the avatar, leave the mouse pointer on the arrow near your user name in the top-right part of the screen and choose "My preferences". You can choose your avatar in the bottom of the preferences. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Deployment Center: Area Ratings In my game (GameCube version), the Item rating for the Lagrano Ruins is set at 2 stars, and 4 stars for the Central Tower area. I'm just at the Ulfat Factory so I'm not sure about the ratings past the Gaudile Laboratory. -- Udana 23:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm using the PS2 version, so I don't know if there is difference between them. You deployed before? Except for distance, the ratings go down the more items are found, until they reach zero. This is why I didn't added Gimialla Mine yet. I will check it again just in case. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, checked a save farther back and your right. Been so long since I've last played it, and I didn't remember it did that. -- Udana 23:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Proto Shield Could you help me improve this article please?:Proto Shield Thanks quick! Request Could you improve this article please?:Time Skimmer And check the grammar of the story in this one?:Mega Man II --Ninjatalos :English is not my first language, so I'm not the best person to ask about grammar, but I didn't notice anything wrong with Bass and Mega Man II. As the time machine Time Skimmer is only mentioned in the manual, there isn't much to add to it (except for its appearance in the Rockman World 2 manga), but I added some info of other time machines. --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lava-Request Thanks for improve my article, but who the heck is Tcrf? aND WHO IS treble trouble? Well, thanks, but you please helpme about the lava article in section about megaman zero and megaman zx, thanks quick. Rockyou78 12:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I only did a little as I could not finish yesterday, but will do it now. Nevermind about TrebleTrouble if you don't know who he is, I just remembered something when editing the page. He is a user from The Cutting Room Floor (TCRF), a site with unused content from several games. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Megaman X5 Thanks Quick, you ever clean my stubs.Rockyou78 20:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi Quick! Could you please help me improve the Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha weapons articles? A link with detailed info about the weapons: http://www.mmhp.net/gamehints/RnFWS-Data.html --Ninjatalos The weapons: Rock Vulcan, Forte Vulcan, Flame Shower, Flame Mixer, Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone, Doppler Crash, Doppler Attack, Time Switch, Time Bomb. New: Thanks a lot for helping me with the weapons quick! I added more information about the weapons, the script and romaji and added the remaining weapons sprite icons. All that's left is to add auto's descriptions. I thought it was awesome that you added the weapon descriptions of auto, how did you translated them? do you have the script? --Ninjatalos :Yes, but I still need to translate the rest: *Rockn Vulcan: ミサイルが３つにぶんれつするロックンバルカン、ダス *Forte Vulcan: ゆうどうだんをはっしゃするフォルテバルカン、ダス *Flame Shower: フレイムシャワー、ダス。ほのおがふきだすダス *Flame Mixer: ほのおがからだのまわりをまわるフレイムミキサー、ダス *Barrier Wind: たつまきでてきをこうげきするバリアウインド、ダス *Forte Cyclone: たつまきでてきをこうげきするフォルテサイクロン、ダス *Doppler Crash: ぶんしんしててきにつっこむドッペルクラッシュ、ダス *Doppler Attack: ドップラーアタック、ダス ぶんしんこうげきするダス *Time Switch: タイムスイッチ、ダスときをとめるダスよ *Time Bomb: タイムボム、ダス ときをとめるダスよ Clockmen stage: (Rockman) *'Rockman:' ブルース、おしえてくれ！あのくろいヘルメットのぼくはだれなんだ *'Blues:' あのロックマン・シャドウは、もじどおりおまえのかげなのさ *'Blues:' おまえがつよさをみにつけていくうちに、たちむかうほんとうのあいてだ *'Rockman:' なんのこと？ぼくはどうすればいいんだ、ブルース *'Blues:' おまえがこのままへいわをあいしていくなら、それをつらぬくんだ *'Blues:' だれにものりこえねばならないあいてがいるのさ まけるなよ・・・ Clockmen stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' ブルース！あのくろいロックマンのしょうたいをしってるならおしえろ！ *'Blues:' あのロックマン・シャドウはおまえのこころのてきでもあるんだ *'Blues:' おまえがつよさをみにつけていくうちに、たちむかうほんとうのあいてだ *'Forte:' なんのことだ？もっとわかるようにいいやがれ！ *'Blues:' おまえが、あのロックマンをたおすことができたとしよう *'Blues:' しかし、おまえのまえに あらたなてきがあらわれるだろう *'Blues:' ほんとうのつよさとはなにか それをまなぶときが、きているのさ Compassman stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' じゃまだぜ、きさまら！スクラップになりたくなけりゃそこをどけ！ *'Forte:' おれがあいたいのはくろいロックマンひとりだけだ！ *'Compassman:' おれのなはコンパスマン。ロックマンシャドウのともだちさ。 *'Compassman:' このステージのさきはシャドウじしんのしろとなっている。 *'Compassman:' ただし、これいじょうおまえらをさきにとおすわけにはいかないな。 *'Compassman:' ここからさきのてきは、おれがよういさせてもらったぜ。 *'Compassman:' いのちをかけてかかってきたほうがみのためだぜ！ R-Shadow stage: (Forte) *'Forte:' ロックマン・シャドウ！ここまで　きてやったぜ *'Forte:' そのにやけたわらいもそこまでだかくごするんだな *'Rockman Shadow:' とうとうきたか　やくそくどおりわたしのしょうたいをおしえよう *'Rockman Shadow:' かつてワイリーはかせはみらいのロックマンをかいぞうしたことがあった *'Rockman Shadow:' なまえはクイント わたしときみのにおいが、にているのはそのためだ *'Rockman Shadow:' わたしは、そのときつくられたもうひとりの クイントだ！ *'Rockman Shadow:' フォルテ わたしたちがくめば、ほんとうのロックマンなどてきではない *'Rockman Shadow:' みらいのためにてをくまないか？きみのもとめるつよさが、てにはいるぞ *'Rockman Shadow:' ふたりでちきゅうじょうのすべてをはかいする *'Rockman Shadow:' そして、ほんとうのせかいさいきょうをてにするんだ！ *'Forte:' なるほど・・・おたがいワイリーのロボットだったってわけか *'Forte:' てをくんで、ほんとうのさいきょうになるってのもわるかねえな *'Forte:' だけど、おれはひとにさしずされるのは きにいらねえんだ *'Forte:' それもだいきらいなロックマンのかおをしたやつにいわれたくないね *'Forte:' おれはおれのやりかたでいく まずはおまえを　たたきのめしてやるぜ！ :Awesome! where did you get it? :I'm fairly sure all of this has long-since been translated, though perhaps not word for word? --Allahweh 05:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if you ever need anything Hey man, wanted to let you and the other admins know that we love what you're doing with this wiki. I just started as the new content manager of Wikia Gaming last week, so I'm still learning the ropes, but if you ever need anything from me (special graphics, access to Capcom, etc) don't hesitate to drop me a note. Keep up the good work. -tae Content Manager - Wikia Gaming 22:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Weaknesses So, I already finished the Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Damage Data Chart, apparently all the weapons do the same damage to all the robot masters. Should I change all the weaknesses to Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone and Doppel crash or explain in the article that there are no weaknesses? :Replace them by their weakness, which aren't set in a specific circle like most games (Clockmen's weapons for example, unlike Time Stopper, are useless against Compass Man and R-Shadow and can't be used in the previous bosses). Barrier Wind and Forte Cyclone are really effective in bosses and sub-bosses because of their power, and they may hit 2-3 times while passing, defeating most of them with few shots. But depending of the boss, some weapons may be more useful than others to defeat them even if it causes less damage, which should be noted like in Compass Man's article as his legs may deflect Aircon's weapons if not well aimed. --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :If i get it right you think I should change all the weaknesses to the weapons that inflict 5 units of damage (Barrier Wind, Forte Cyclone and Doppel crash), but note in the articles that some weapons are more useful even if they cause less damage? it thats what you meant? ::Yes, change all to Barrier Wind and Forte Cyclone (except Aircon Man of course). But as for noting other weapons, it's only for their strategy in the article if those work better than the weakness, like the Compass Man example above due to it reflecting in his legs if not aimed right. Another example is Metal Man from MM2. His weakness is Metal Blade, but as it can't be used in the 1st battle against him, his secondary weakness is mentioned in his strategy. And talking about weapons and weaknesses: --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok thanks, I will do it, Could you help me then improving the robot masters articles like you did with Komuso Man? BtW Megaman vs met is just awesome! Weapon Data Hey Quick, So just recently, a new member by the name of Jtt410, joined this Wiki with the intent of "filling in the pieces" in regards to the Special Weapons' data -- damage data, cost per use and capacity, etc. -- for some of the later Mega Man X games such as Mega Man X7 and X8 and maybe even Maverick Hunter X (I've already covered all the data from the first 6). I believe this guy as quite a bit of potential. The reason why I'm coming to you, Quick, is because I wanted to know if perhaps you might be able to lend the guy - and us - a hand in providing us with what information you know hands-on from these games. Unfortunately, as I've stated before, I don't have those aforementioned games in my possession, nor do I think I have a computer with specs high enough to run ROMs/emulators of them anyway -- if I did, I wouldn't be leaving this message here, now, would I? =P ...Not to mention, I'm currently in the middle of gathering damage data for X5 and 6; gathering Special Weapon screenshots for X3, and I'm about to gather data for the Xtreme series as well... I'm sure you've got a lot on your plate as is, Quick, so if you can't get around to it, that's fine. I'm just simply asking, and any input would be much appreciated! =) By the way, I'm sure you've noticed this, but one of our fellow sysops, Ninjatalos, has been making edits on our Wiki without actually signing in... Not really a big deal, but sometimes I'll accidentally mistake him for an anon when making edits on articles... Lol. You'll also notice that he doesn't sign his posts after his messages. If you could please remind him about these two matters, that would be appreciated, too. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 18:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Quick, to sign my name, do i have to edit the page's section? :Yup. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man X7 Yarr and avast me matey. I've been running through X7 to the best of my ability, I've learned more about the game than I ever thought I cared to know (in an odd twist I find myself actually enjoying the game despite the many flaws it's known for.) But There's 2 key bits of information that're driving me insane. "The default units in the health and energy meters" "The value added to those meters with each Weapon Energy + and Life + (Heart tanks)" I have ammo counts for all the weapons at the lowest weapon energy value (X and Axl are apparently the same all around) and I've tested X again with a single Weapon Energy up, only to learn that most wepaons gain 1 shot (high energy cost ones like explosion don't gain any). There's no rhyme or reason. I don't get it. Is there anything anyone can offer to help here? at least the other games have a number on the meter or something, and at least 1 weapon with a 1 to 1 "shot to energy units" value. *Proto Man's Whistle* 18:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) OU vs. O Just something that occurred to me: I noticed for most of Zero's special techniques with Japanese names, that some of them are spelled with an "ou" for "o" (as in Rekkouha/Rekkoha), and "uu" for "u" (such as Shippuuga/Shippuga). When I created - or at least fleshed out - the articles for Zero's techniques, I just used the "double letter" versions that KrytenKoro used for the Zero's weaponry article. I suppose that's okay because through X4-X8, with the exception of the way "Ryuenjin" was spelled in X4 and those in Mega Man X6 and any spin-off fighting games, they were ALL spelled out in the OU/UU fashion in-game. Should I change the names for the articles of Zero's techniques from X6 so that it reflects how they're spelled in-game, or, since the names/letters are interchangeable (such as Mega Man, MegaMan, Megaman), to just leave them as they are? Also, speaking of Zero's techniques, a while back, a member by the name of Belial Edge decided to alter the names in the Zero's weaponry article so that they all have single vowels with macrons above them (such as Hyōrōga, Hyōryūshō, etc) and basically altered the easy-to-understand translations that KrytenKoro provided into literal translations from each kanji character within that word to something that sounded really lengthy and odd (such as changing "Sky Command", the common translation\alternative name for Tenkuuha to "Heaven's Air Supremacy" and things of the like). Not only did they do both of those things for that article, but for all of the other articles as well, which I thought was rather strange as such changes weren't really necessary. I just undid/ignored those edits, but since the guy kept at it and went back and forth with me on them, I blocked his account for a week for counterproductive edit-warring with a sysop. I'm wondering if I should go back and revert all the edits that the guy made on those articles? Your thoughts? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 16:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I dont agree.That images were mine and I dont want to save or delete them.--Dr. Ivo Robotnik 10:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back! I just wanted to let you know that I'm back (yes, account name change for various reasons), and I hope to be able to help you all out some as needed. I have been excessively busy in real life lately, but I still do care about this community and want to help out again. I am a Sysop still, I think, so I may as well put it to use. The site looks great, so you all have done a very good job with it all. --Allahweh 05:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I closed most old sites that I no longer visited and the like, but they've summarily been replaced with new things, so no worries! Anyway, it's great to see this site still alive and well. Lots of new pages and old pages that have been revamped! I'm still not sure about the future of post-Inafune Mega Man as we know it, but I am glad to see that the fan-base is still alive and well! Oh, and what is your YouTube username? Mine is "Allahweh."--Allahweh 22:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dread Joker Article Update Well, I finally got a chance to do some more heavy-duty edit work like I did on the Solo article, so I finished up the Joker/Dread joker articles (DJ now redirects to Joker), added some more game history (probably more than actually necessary - any thoughts?), and added some information I found from a copy of the Battle Black Box guidebook a cousin sent me a little while ago. Unfortunately, while I'm sure that the guidebook would be a fantastic source of information for anything and everything related to Star Force 3, I can't read anything that deals in Kanji, and I have to piece together words very slowly when they're written in hiragana and katakana (I took a course in Japanese but was unable to finish it). I dunno, maybe I should try working on putting together the lists of White Cards and such? Haven't got a useable scanner at the moment, so I can't really ask anyone else to help translate. Sorry, this branched into more of a general update than I wanted it to. Goddra2 04:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures? Well, I'm afraid I haven't got much besides the sketch-style picture for Joker and the normal-style one for Dread Joker, both of which already existed on the wiki. I know RnR OCW has some early draft art, but I haven't got much of a scanner... unfortunately. I don't actually think Joker has much in the way of art, frankly. Burai does, as he's, well, Burai, but that's about it. Hi Thanks! I thought the Mega Man cartoon was ok, but i hated The incredible shirnking megaman becuase i HATED that poodle the woman had. I wish Proto Man or Cut Man Guts Man or all 3 of them would come up and kill it and its owner. Please leave a message on my talk page!Poodlelover10 01:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Mega Buster Damage Values Hey Quick, So what, you want me to gather HP values for enemies in that game according to individual Bass Buster shots as opposed to Mega Buster shots (because I believe that individual Bass Buster shots may just actually do less damage to make up for its rapid-fire rate, just like in Mega Man 10; I'll have to check on that, though). What say you? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 18:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :So the Mega Buster is the stronger default Buster of the two. Interesting; looks like I'll be using Bass to gather enemy data, then. :P :More importantly, I was wondering exactly how the enemy HP should be listed in their respective templates now that we know that the Mega and Bass Busters' attack powers are different. Should I go ahead and just list only the HP values according to how much damage is taken from the Bass Buster, or should I also add the HP values from the Mega Buster as well -- even if the values aren't whole numbers (in decimals, just like the Weapon Energy cost for Special Weapons in the X series, etc) or rounded up to the nearest whole number (4.5 would be 5)? :Say, for example, the enemy Monopellern's HP would be listed as "3" according to the amount of shots it takes from a default-powered Bass Buster. Because the average player/Wiki viewer might not even be aware of the different default damages from the two different Busters, they might be a bit baffled to find out that that enemy that was "supposed" to have 3 HP ended up taking two hits instead (assuming they're playing as Mega Man, of course :P). :So, what I was thinking is perhaps taking the amount of hits taken from the Mega Buster - decimal, rounded up, or whatever - and list it underneath the true HP values, taken from the Bass Buster, with both values having their characters' names in parentheses next to them. Here's an example that I had in mind, using Plasma±'s HP values: :9 (Bass) :4.5/5 (Mega Man) :Of course, this wouldn't apply to (most) bosses as their HP values are based on their health meter. :P :So, what you think, Quick? If you think having both HP values listed would be a good idea, then I'll get to adding them. Otherwise, I'll just concentrate on gathering their attack powers instead. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 21:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The way you are doing looks good. I'll help out with some enemies. --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man 7 Data Gathering Hey Quick, Alrighty, so as you might already know, the enemy/boss data for Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass is basically complete. There's a few minor stuff that I haven't gotten around to adding from the latter game -- true HP values for the two King bosses; HP values for boss projectiles/body parts; better Special Weapon pictures, etc. -- but those will come in time. In the meantime, though, I'm about ready to gather data from Mega Man 7. Before I do, however, I want to know if there's anything I should keep in mind when gathering enemy data from that game? We all know the Mega Buster in the game inflicts only 2 units of damage from bosses that have HP meters, and it seems to also apply to mini-bosses that don't even have them -- I gathered Proto Man's data a while back and it appeared to be the case. You did tell me though the Mega Buster inflicts 2 units of damage to most enemies, despite there not being any weapon weaker than that (in any shape or form) to support that fact? Is this true? Either way, perhaps I oughtta just list the enemies' HP values based on how many hits they take from uncharged Buster shots (just like I did with Proto Man)? If there's nothing else other than that, then I'll get to it right away. I also plan on tackling the first three X games too, since I have most of their data out of the way, but those can wait. And yes, I'll take care of the other NES/Gameboy games too (pictures, enemy/boss data, etc.), but again: in due time. =P --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :In that case, I'm pretty much rarin' to go with Mega Man 7's data. I've still got a few loose ends to tie up with Mega Man & Bass (regarding HP values), but they shouldn't be too problematic - I hope. :As for Proto Man's Proto Buster data, I actually gathered those from the Mega Man Homepage's DDC (since I don't have Mega Man 9 downloaded), but seeing as how the DDCs there aren't always accurate - based on my side-by-side comparison/testing - you may want to check and see if those values are correct. ...Then again, a user on our Wiki named Flintlock Vitor provided the data for Mega Man 9 and 10, claimed that he double-checked on them for those two games, so I guess we won't need to do that. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 00:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) King Tank / Jet King Robo Stats Hey Quick, I've got a little question for ya. Do you think you could do me a favor and double check the HP data I've provided for King Tank's treads and Jet King Robo's parts/projectiles? I've spent hours trying to figure out the HP values for them, but even with the emulator slowed down (sometimes as slow as 3%), it's beginning to drive me nuts. First thing's the treads: it's the only parts of the bosses that can only be damaged with the Remote Mine. I've gathered the attack power for it when testing it against most enemies and it appears to be "2" (the same amount of damage from a Super/Mega Buster shot) and that it can strike up to a staggering 36 times before disappearing (I tested it against a Sydecka, of course -- I count the amount of times the enemy flashes white before it's destroyed). I used this knowledge with both boss' treads, and it gets difficult to differentiate whether it's taking damage from the Remote Mine or just flashing during its invincibility period (it seems to flash 60 times regardless) - I just winged it by counting only the 36 times that the boss actually takes damage from. With this method, I ended up getting "216" for King Tank's treads...and "220" for Jet King Robo's treads. Second is the red jewel core on JKR that fires that powerful beam. I can't for the life of me determine the HP values for that thing. I can destroy it with 16 shots from normal Mega Buster Shots, but the amount of damage it will take from normal Bass Buster shots seems to be around 22-25?...when, as a rule of thumb, it should take about 32? Either that or I'm not doing something right. I'll have to check it again. Anyway, if you could do me the favor of helping me out with this data, I would most certainly appreciate that! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 01:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :So Remote Mine does 3 damage against KT and JKR's treads as opposed to the usual 2 for most enemies. Interesting; good thing I didn't gather all my HP data from that Weapon, then. Man, I wouldn't have figured out that you could actually clip away at the treads' HP by detonating an RM on a wall like that. :P I guess the treads take damage from Remote Mine at different intervals than with most bosses/enemies, huh? :Well, while you're at it... I don't suppose it would be a bother for you to collect the rest of the HP datas from the Robot Masters and Wily, would it? Not I don't plan to do so myself anyway... --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think maybe Burner Man's grenades and Wily Machine/Capsules's projectiles are all I need data from. I'm not sure if projectiles created by Pirate, Magic, Ground, Tengu are attackable -- at least, I don't think so. Haven't checked on those yet. EDIT: Nevermind, I got those with both characters. Seems like all I need for HP Data is JKR's red gem with Mega Man (bacause I'm thinking they're different) and Ground Man's Spread Drill attack and I'll be all set to move on to another game. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 21:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Aha. I knew that JKR's treads had different HP values. Thanks for confirming my suspicions! Actually, I think that the little projectile shots that JKR fires also have different HPs for each character as well -- then again, they may just be just different types as they behave differently for each other (Mega Man has four of them that pursue him slowly; Bass has only one that chases him in a circular fashion). :::And that's...odd how Ice Man's Ice Wall has different HP depending on the situation. How the heck should I list that in his template? Lol. :::Also, I have a bit of a theory/revelation in regards to a boss's projectile/parts in this game: as far as I know, it seems that the projectiles/parts share the same amount of damage they take from a certain Special Weapon as the boss itself. So, if, say, you try and attack one of Dynamo Man's chargers with a giant Spread Drill - which has 6 HP - it wouldn't destroy it outright as it normally would against enemies that have HP less than or equal to 6, because since Dynamo Man takes only 1 unit of damage from a giant Spread Drill, that must mean that the damage values are linked up somehow, and that the charger takes 1 unit of damage as well. That's just my little theory; I haven't really tried it out with the other bosses yet, so I can't say that it's a fact. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 03:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait, so JKR's projectile shots for Mega Man have 3 HP as well? Strange, I got 4 when I began recording data, and I thought it would be so because sometimes when I fire a Charge Shot at the cluster, some of them don't even get destroyed; in fact, I even fired uncharged shots at a single projectile and it seemed to go down with four of 'em. I'd have to double check on that, though. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 23:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man Legends 3 Hey, wanted to see what you and the other admins thoughts were on this whole Mega Man Legends 3 thing.I've been seeing this grassroots movement towards convincing Capcom to finish and release it. Are you guys here on board with this thing? If I could help you guys get something cool together (say, as a crazy wild example, we commission a Servo-bot Cake, send it to Capcom and attach a note that says something like, "We know everyone is yelling at you to make MML 3. Well, we're going the nice route and are going to try to bribe you with delicious cake instead. Please make the game, okay? Love, the Mega Man Knowledge Database.") is this something you'd like to do? I think this kind of gesture would be cool, and would show Capcom a little love while also reinforcing your stance on MML3 (provided you guys are into it, of course). This is similar to the Portal cake we did with the Half Life wiki. Let me know what you think! tae (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for responding Quick. I'll start looking into the idea and getting specifics set into place. Can you point me to the admin or user I should talk to about getting a feel for the community as a whole? Would like to get some input before we actually do it and put the MMKB's name on it so we don't misrepresent the community to Capcom. tae (talk) 18:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Pseudoroids I divided up the Pseudoroid page, like we talked about so long ago that I forgot about it. I think the way they are now, they need a template to use to navigate around them. But I don't know how to make one. Rdh288 01:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm back That's a probably or a maybe. Well, I haven't played any Mega Man games for a long time, but I still know wiki-code so that's all good. If you need any help, if I'm there (probably not however :( ), I'll try to assist. --Vzing 18:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello I get the transformation of Mega Man Star Force 3 Red Joker if I have black ace, please answer Axel 00:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No I mean the constellations related changes Classic Mega Man Enemy Names Hey Quick, Could you do me a favor and make sure you've got all the correct names of the enemies from the original Mega Man series? I'm making edits on the games' templates by adding a list of all the enemies in alphabetical order, but it's rather difficult to do so if I have to constantly go back and edit them because the correct names were given after the fact. I already have a "List of Enemies" section incorporated into the following classic game templates: mm1, mm2, mm3, mm4, mm5, mm8. If you could check and see if these names are correct (as in, so that the hyperlink will take the user to the page without redirecting), and to make sure you've got the right names for Mega Man 6 and the rest of other console games, then I would appreciate that. Thanks! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 14:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah... 251 images in one day?!? You, sir are amazing. Rdh288 02:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Expert on NT Warrior? Hello there, Are you an expert on NT warrior? Because it's on my list of shows in my dream network. It would mean alot if I had more help. Link to wiki: http://nickplus.wikia.com/wiki/Nickplus_Wiki Tommypezmaster Battle Network images I got your message about the images. I understand what I need to do. I was actually researching how to do that today after I added a bunch of map images, but I couldn't find a good example, and that will be a good start. Just let me know how else I can improve the quality of what I submit, and I'll do my best there. Thanks! --Doicm 04:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) List of Uncategorized Images I know I found the page at one point, but I cannot figure out how to get to the maintenance list of uncategorized images/pages/etc. Can you direct me to that page, or can you direct me to a page where I can direct myself to that page easier? I'm wondering if it's possible to make those links available on the "You can help" page...or I'm just blind. --Doicm 02:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Category Question Hey, I have a quick question concerning the category "Fan images", since the contents and the name alone seem to be slightly misleading. Is this category dedicated for fan-made Mega Man artwork/images or is it a category for any images that are used solely on users' personal pages (and nowhere else, with no regard to content's relation to the franchise)? Also, what is this wiki's protocol when it comes to images that are not used on any pages (including users' profiles) and are not part of any set that could constitute a gallery? To clarify, for example, a picture of Mega Man, that is not featured on any page (but was probably once part of someone's profile). Are they to be left categorized or should they be moved for deletion? ItchyNutz 06:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) SAR Hi quick, could you improve and expand the articles of Super Adventure Rockman? like the story of the game, Ra Moon and the New Yellow Devil. I tried but my english is not good enough. Here are all the cutscenes of the game with english subtitles: link edit: I added more information to the SAR, Ra Thor and New yellow Devil Articles, the one missing a lot is Ra Moon. --Ninjatalos :I'll be offline for some unknown time, so can't help with it in the moment. --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC)